DANDO UNA PATITA
by Yunuen
Summary: Klunk también es de ayuda en el caos que puede llegar a desatarse en el hogar de las tortugas.


¡Hola!

Este fic fue especialmente escrito para un concurso de fics que Nyp, quien pertenece a la Comunidad de Deviantart, ha organizado.

¡El fic ganador será hecho cómic por los hábiles pinceles de Nyp!

Si te interesa participar, checa las bases en su cuenta (la fecha límite es el 23 de agosto de 2011):

http: / tmntffnyp. deviantart. com/

Copia y pega el link en el buscador.

Si no gano, no importa, yo soy feliz escribiendo.

x)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**DANDO**** UNA PATITA**

Un gato no sólo duerme todo el día, ni tampoco se va por días de casa, ni tampoco se dedica enteramente al oficio de cazaratones, un gato también tiene otras ocupaciones.

Klunk tenía muchas otras ocupaciones, como ser rescatista: a rescatado ya en varias ocasiones a cierta indefensa tortuga, que usaba el antifaz morado, del asedio por parte de su dueño, como en esa ocasión cuando…

- ¡Ándale Doni! -

- Ya te he dicho que no. -

- ¡Y te quiero más que ayer! -

- Que no. -

- ¡Por fis! -

- Miguel, ¿eres incapaz de comprender el significado de la palabra "no"? -

- Pues tú eres el que no podría ver, sin mi valiosa ayuda, las grandiosas posibilidades de todas las geniales ideas que te he dado: El Acorazado, mi patineta, la moto de Rafa, el instalar el sonido "Home Theater", el acceso al río… -

- Tener un acceso al río fue MI idea. –

- Pero te ayude, y si no fuera por Mua, no verías lo grandioso que lo pasaríamos si construyes un tobogán. ¡Imagínate! ¡El tobogán vendría desde acá… - señaló en la hoja de papel en la que había garabateado un tosco dibujo; se suponía que, de alguna forma, Donatelo conseguiría hacer que el agua corriera desde el cuarto del baño - vendría bajando por acá – el tobogán descendería desde ahí – daría un par de mortales vueltas más acá – por sobre el área de entrenamiento se torcería, bajaría más y cerca del laboratorio de Donatelo había otra peligrosa vuelta – ¡y caeríamos como bomba al estanque! – el recorrido acababa con un tremendo chapuzón en el acceso al río, acceso que Miguel Ángel quería convertir en alberca.

- Podría hacerlo, soy muy competente de poder hacerlo, pero me parece nada práctica esta loca idea tuya. -

- ¡Ándale Doni! -

- "No" significa No. –

- ¡Por fis! -

Donatelo abrió la boca, ya más frustrado por el asedio de Miguel Ángel y…

- Miau. -

- Te cambió la voz. –

- Yo no dije "miau". – señaló a los pies de Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Ah! ¡Klunk! – lo cargó en brazos.

- Miau. -

- ¿Tienes hambre o sólo quieres leche? -

- Miau. -

- OK. Leche entonces. - se llevó a su gatito a la cocina.

- Qué bueno que lo ha distraído Klunk. – se dijo Donatelo en un suspiro de alivio - Con suerte y se le olvida que le construya el tobogán. Admito que por su insistencia construí El Acorazado, pero el tobogán definitivamente es mala idea. –

Y sí, Klunk distrajo a su dueño, porque después de tomar un poco de leche se puso a jugar con él, y Miguel Ángel ya no siguió molestando a Donatelo.

Klunk también ha ayudado a cierta tortuga temperamental.

- No hay nada. – dijo Rafael con fastidio; cambió de canal en la televisión – No hay nada. – volvió a cambiar de canal – No hay nada. – y volvió a oprimir "Ch" en el control - ¡Chale! ¡No hay nada en la tele! – volvió a cambiar de canal - ¡Justo cuando uno puede tomarse un "break" no hay nada en la méndiga tele! -

- Miau. – Klunk apareció a un lado de Rafael.

- ¿Y tú qué quelonios quieres? No estoy de humor para darte croquetas, esa es la obligación de tu dueño. -

- Miau. – el gatito comenzó a frotarse en el brazo de Rafael.

- No hagas eso, o no respondo. -

El gatito comenzó a ronronear, sin dejar de frotarse en el brazo color verde esmeralda.

- Klunk, vete. –

Pero Klunk ni se fue, sino que saltó al regazo de Rafael y comenzó a frotarse contra su estomago. Entonces, Rafael lo tomó del cuello y lo iba a lanzar bien lejos (total, los gatos siempre caen en sus cuatro patas), pero...

- Oye. – dijo con una voz más calmada y hasta sorprendida – Tu pelo es muy suave. – comenzó a acariciarlo – Tu dueño no es tan desobligado contigo, hasta te da tu cepillada. – siguió acariciándolo (al gatito le encantaba eso) por un rato, y como por arte de magia, a Rafael se le olvidó por qué estaba enojado; cambió de canal, ahora sí poniendo más atención – Mira, está "Al Extremo". – era un programa sobre naturaleza, pero más dinámico y espectacular, que presentaba lo mejor de lo mejor en el reino animal en diferentes categorías, y esa vez era sobre las madres más dedicadas – Qué raro, pase por ese canal y no me fije que lo estuvieran pasando. – se acomodó en el sofá para verlo (es que sí era entretenido a pesar de ser un programa educativo); no dejó de acariciar a Klunk, ese simple acto le hacía sentir relajado.

Sip, Klunk era de gran ayuda, hasta ayudaba a su dueño… a meterse en problemas.

- Klunk. – le dijo Miguel Ángel en un susurro – Haz lo que te enseñé. -

El gatito fue rápido a la cocina donde estaban Donatelo y Rafael, sentados a la mesa, hablando sobre la manera en que Rafael podría hacer que su moto fuera más rápida.

- ¿Pero para qué necesitas que tu moto posea mayor velocidad? -

- Me gusta la velocidad. -

- ¿Ya tomaste en cuenta que podrías rebasar el límite establecido, "sin proponértelo", y llamar la atención de la policía? -

- Pues por eso, así no me alcanzaría. -

- Ay Rafita. – Donatelo rió por lo bajo. – Yo creo que… -

- Miau. -

- Hola Klunk. – Rafael lo saludó.

- Trae algo en la boca. -

Rafael se agachó y tomó lo que traía el gatito en su hocico, se enderezó para que Donatelo también lo examinara…

Era viscoso, redondo, apestoso, y algo colgaba de un extremo, un tipo de nervio, como si hubiera sido arrancado de tajo sin piedad, y lo que llamó más la atención a las dos tortugas, fue el iris color verde que los miraba fijamente suplicando ayuda, pero ya era muy tarde para la persona que le pertenecía ese putrefacto…

- Ojo… – dijo Rafael muy quedo.

- Es un… ojo. – Donatelo repitió, temblándole la voz.

Rafael aventó torpemente el ojo pero cayó en la mesa y rodó hacia ellos.

- ¡AAAHHHHHH! – ambos gritaron y se pusieron de pie de inmediato tirando las sillas, retrocedieron torpemente, observando con horror ese ojo que los seguía mirando suplicante.

De repente, oyeron una carcajada justo en la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! –

Se voltearon, imaginando que verían a un zombi que le estaba cayendo la carne a pedazos, pero era…

- ¡Miguel! – dijeron a la vez.

Rafael se acercó de inmediato a la mesa y tomó el ojo: era de plástico.

- ¡Miguel Ángel! – gruñó con la mandíbula apretada y le arrojó el ojo pero Miguel Ángel lo cachó.

- ¡Hubieran visto sus caras! ¡Jajajajajaja! –

Y sin más, se le fueron encima, y por estar burlándose, Miguel Ángel no reaccionó a tiempo y no pudo escapar.

- ¡Déjenme!

- ¡Tú y tus bromitas! –

- No aguantan nada. ¡Ay! –

- Veamos cuánto aguantas tú. –

Entre los dos lo cargaron, se lo llevaron y lo colgaron de cabeza, y como a un saco, lo estuvieron aporreando por un buen rato.

Ahora sí que Klunk no pudo hacer nada por su amo, pero siempre podía ayudar a alguien más, como esa vez que Leonardo fue quien había guardado los boletos, porque todos iban a ir a la premier de "Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte, parte 1.", y ya estaba siendo hora de ir al cine…

- ¡Vamos a ver a Harry! ¡Vamos a ver a Harry! ¡Vamos a ver a Harry! – Miguel Ángel canturreaba; iba vestido como el niño mago, con bufanda incluso.

- Sí, - dijo Rafael – ya es hora. – dijo sin ocultar su emoción; él iba disfrazado como un Dementor.

- ¿Y qué esperamos? –

- A Leo. – llegó Donatelo vestido como Dumbledore – Y aún debemos pasar por Abril y Casey. -

- Leo es el más puntual, – dijo Rafael ya impaciente – ya era para que estuviera aquí. –

- Debe estar en su habitación. – Donatelo subió.

Y al entrar a la habitación de su hermano mayor, luego luego tuvo que asomarse para decirles a los demás que tenía malas noticias; subieron corriendo. Nada más entraron, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Está meditando, qué bonito. – ironizó Rafael.

Leonardo estaba meditando; parecía que ni respiraba.

- ¡Leo! – lo sacudió - ¡Ya es hora de ver a Harry! -

Pero Leonardo continuó en posición de Flor de Loto.

- Eso sucede - dijo Donatelo – cuando medita: nada puede sacarlo de su profunda concentración. -

- Sí, - dijo Miguel Ángel con una traviesa sonrisa – por eso es fácil maquillarlo. -

- ¿Cómo la otra vez? – preguntó Rafael.

- Sí. Lo aprendí después de muchos intentos y muchos golpes, cuando quería romper su concentración: Leo sólo reacciona cuando hay peligro; ahorita nosotros no somos un peligro, a menos que quieras darle un trancazo, Rafita, entonces cuídate, pero si nos acercamos sin ninguna mala intención… - se quitó su bufanda y se la puso alrededor del cuello de su hermano mayor – sigue como si nada pasara. -

- Vaya. – dijo Donatelo, sinceramente sorprendido – Haz hecho un gran descubrimiento, Miguel. -

- Y cómo me costó. – recordó todas las veces (desde pequeño hacía sus intentos) por distraer a Leonardo de su meditación, pero sólo cuando hacía algo muy drástico, como al querer darle un buen golpe con sus chakos, él terminaba siempre en el suelo porque Leonardo reaccionaba atacando.

- Bueno, - dijo Rafael – entonces hay que llamar su atención. – levantó su puño derecho, con la clara intención de hacerlo.

- ¿De veras quieres intentarlo de esa manera? – Donatelo lo detuvo.

- Pues sí. – Rafael torció sus labios en una malvada sonrisa – Si atrapa mi mano, qué bien, salió del trance, y si no, de todas formas saldrá del trance. -

- Yo que tú no lo haría. – Miguel Ángel le advirtió.

Rafael se preparó para lanzar el intencionado golpe a la cara de Leonardo, y en eso, apareció Klunk, llegó con la tortuga de la bandana azul, se restregó en una de sus piernas y…

Leonardo abrió los ojos mirando al gatito.

- Hola Klunk. – lo levantó en brazos - ¿Quieres que te rasque la oreja? -

- Miau. -

Eso hizo la tortuga de la bandana azul.

- Haber a qué horas. – Rafael exigió.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! – apenas reparó en sus hermanos - ¿Se les ofrece algo? -

- ¡Los boletos, Leo, que se nos hace tarde!

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó como si todavía faltaran horas para la película; Donatelo se aproximó a él para mostrarle la hora de su reloj de pulso - ¡Wow! ¡Es tarde! – se puso de pie rápido y entregó el gatito a su dueño – Lo lamento, – se puso a buscar los boletos – no creí que me fuera a tomar más tiempo del debido… ¡Aquí están! – afortunadamente era ordenado, los halló rápido – Sólo me cambio y nos vamos. – comenzó a disfrazarse de Sirius Black, pero notó que traía algo en el cuello - ¿Y esta bufanda? – volteó a ver a sus hermanos, pero no le dijeron nada, se reían por lo bajo - ¿Qué es gracioso? -

- Tú. – Rafael le respondió pero Leonardo no entendió – Ya apúrate. -

Los tres bajaron para esperarlo en la bodega.

- Parece que hiciste magia, Klunk. - dijo Miguel Ángel a su gatito – A Leo le hecho cosquillas, he tratado hacerle estornudar, hasta le he arrojado globos con agua, y ni así he podido desconcentrarlo sin recibir una paliza, y tú, nada más te le acercaste y lo conseguiste, ni siquiera te aplicó _manita de puerco_, y a mí sí todas las veces que _me he pasado de la raya_. -

- Miau. -

- ¿Y si me dices cómo le haces? -

- Miau. –

- ¿Es un secreto? ¡No se vale! -

- Miau. -

- Cierto, de la que salvaste a Rafita. -

- Miau. -

Sí. Klunk también les daba _una manita, _o mejor dicho_, una patita _a las tortugas de vez en cuando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
